


Only a Computer Game

by Ystradwel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Steve put in a computer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ystradwel/pseuds/Ystradwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wanted was a peaceful weekend. He should have known better than to stay in Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Computer Game

**Author's Note:**

> Because Skyrim.

A wagon.

The wagon, voices and the sound of horse hooves were the first things Steve noticed when he woke up. That, and that his hands were bound, and that he now wore strange unfamiliar clothing. Something had hit him hard, his vision blurred when he opened his eyes to scan the strange, unfamiliar landscape. Everything had a gray tinge, it looked like he landed somewhere in the north by the snow on the ground. Pine trees filled the world around him, bordered by tall mountains and cliffs. They were traveling downhill he noticed and one of the other prisoners (because that’s what they were) wore what he supposed was meant to be local fancy attire. Three others rode in his cart, and four more in the one in front of him. Both were driven by men in leather armor that looked like more Roman imitations. 

Had Stark’s experiment landed him on a new world somewhere else in the galaxy?

Great, he had wanted a nice, calm couple of days after returning from a hellish mission for SHIELD. Clint and Tony would be excited about this strange new world. He would rather by back in New York.

Things got less gray as they progressed into the valley.

“Hey you,” a blond man in a blue tunic with leather armor said. “You’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial Ambush same as us, and that thief over there.”

Why did it sound like he’d heard this all before?

Said thief looked over at the first person, “Damn you Storm Cloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along…”

Wait, Skyrim…wasn’t that a came he saw Cling playing? It was some medieval era computer game with magic, elves, orcs and dragons, if he remembered correctly. Clint loved it because he could use a bow; he loved it even more when Tony wrote a patch to improve the arrows and aiming. Now that he thought about it, Tony also wrote a dragon riding mod because Natasha wanted to ride dragons.

Oh God, he wasn’t on some planet, he was in a computer game.

“Tony, get me the hell out of here.”

Back in reality Tony wasn’t paying attention, and trying to work out how to tell everyone that Steve died in a freak lab accident. No, he hadn’t just died, Tony deatomized him, turned him into nothing, not even dust.

Steve, someone he considered a dear friend, and had thought of as a lost brother growing up, was gone. And it was all his fault. He never pictured Steve dying like this; he always though he'd die in battle saving Earth, get frozen again, or dying of old age after a life well lived.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, Clint called to demand why and how Steve ended up in Skyrim as the player character. Apparently Steve, unlike the normal player characters, could talk.

The genius was relieved he wasn’t dead, but he wondered how he would get Steve back out.

Damn it, Phil would kill him. 

But only after her got Steve out, and then Phil would kill him.


End file.
